Google It
by HURRICANE'Hannah
Summary: The questions had gone fine until he popped 'the question'. Now she was staring blankly at a large robot whom was clearly hundreds of years older than her, trying to find her lost voice. "Google it,"


**Pairing(s):** None.  
><strong>Character(s): <strong>Main: Mikaela Banes and Ratchet. Mentions: Bumblebee, Sam Witwicky, the Lennox family, Optimus Prime, Jazz and Ironhide.  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Post 2007 movie. (3 months)  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Conversations/questions about sex, reproduction, sperm, and menstruation are discussed during this one-shot. If any of the mention bothers you, please do not read.  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1,189. (Not including Author Notes)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Transformers and all related characters belong to Hasbro.  
><strong>Inspiration:<strong> My dad often tells me to _Google it_ when I ask him a question. With regards to that, I decided to do a small one-shot about it.  
><strong>Edit:<strong> _April 10, 2011_. I have decided to start writing fanfiction again and I am going to be re-adding some of my old one-shots back onto this site. This one-shot has only undergone some minor spelling/grammar edits and a few parts have been deleted or rewritten.

* * *

><p><em>How did this happen?<em>

It had started innocently enough. He would ask her a question about the human race; she would answer to the best of her ability and would even try to explain the motives behind certain human behaviors'.

However, where did _this_ question come from?

She did not know how to answer a question like the one he had casually asked. Through her seventeen year life, she had never been asked his question. She figured when her future children were old enough, she would have to explain it to their curious minds.

Exactly how did you explain it to a giant robot?

As she stared into the crystal optics that belonged to the Autobot Chef Medical Officer, she began to remember how this whole complicated mess she had gotten herself into started.

xxx

Mikaela was just sitting in the rec room of the Autobot's base under Hoover Dam. After Sector Seven was official terminated by the president, the government was at a loss of what to do with the large space they had _acquired_. So, when the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, requested an asylum on Earth, the president and Secutary of Defense, John Keller accepted since the Autobots had helped save Earth from the Decepticons and they allowed the Autobots to build a base of operations in the remains of the late Sector Seven's base.

It was early afternoon on a, average Saturday. Most weekends both she and Sam would be at the Autobot's base with Bumblebee. Sam and the scout had gone out earlier for a drive. They had offered her to join them but she was still recovering from a touch of the flu and figured her abused stomach wouldn't be able to handle two hundred miles an hour of horsepower.

She was starting to get bored but that did not last long when she heard the large rec room doors open with their signature _whoosh_. She curiously turned her head and watched as a large, green-yellow robot made their way over to the kitchen part of the rec room where she sat at the rectangle, cedar table.

"Hello, Mikaela." He politely greeted with a smile on his lip components' and a nod of his helm.

"Hey, Ratchet." She greeted back with a smile of her own.

Ratchet then walked around her and she heard the sound of liquid being poured into a glass and she quickly realized he was at the Energon dispenser getting himself an Energon cube. She then heard gears creaking and some metal groan and she figured he had sat down on the large couch built for them.

The room was eerie silent after that and Mikaela felt she would slowly go insane. The teen did not know what to say to cut through the creepy silence. She did not know much about the Autobots other than Bumblebee. From what she was told, Ironhide was usually at the Lennox's residence seeing as he had become their family guardian/vehicle not long after Mission City, Optimus was often out patrolling for hours, and Ratchet tended to locked up in his Medical Bay and on many occasions had to be ordered by Optimus to get some recharge or Energon.

Occasionally, she would see them when she was wondering the halls of the base or was in the rec room with Sam and Bumblebee, but it was no more then quick and formal greetings. And Jazz was, well…gone. Her heart painfully throbbed at the loss of the First Lieutenant. Sure, she had barely known the mech but he seemed fun to be around when they had first met, though she still was tying to get over the shock at the time of meeting giant, alien robots at that time. She really wanted to get to know him better but then he was…

"Mikaela,"

The brunette was slightly startled by the sudden voice as indicated by her body jumping slight off the wooden chair. She quickly recomposed her slight increased heart beat and turned her body around to face the medic. "Yes,"

Ratchet seemed to hesitate and for a split second, Mikaela was nervous about what he was going to say. "Is it acceptable with you if I ask few inquiries?"

Mikaela blinked a few times in disbelief until her brain comprehended the fact she would be able to have an informal and actual conversation with the medic. A smile broke out on her face and she adjusted her chair so she was fully facing him.

"Sure,"

The brunette noticed a relieved look fall onto his faceplate as if he had been extremely panicked that she would reject his offer to study more in-depth about humans. Mikaela gave him an encouraging smile before crossing her legs and adjusting her tight, blue jeans. When she deemed herself comfortable, she leaned back into the chair and waited for his first question.

xxx

Like she had thought before, they had started out innocent enough. Things like: _what do most human adolescents participate in after school?_ _Why did humans feel the need to keep different types of organic creatures in their residences? _Things like that. She had answered each to the best of her abilities' and experience.

The questions and conversation had gone fine for the first ten minutes until he popped _the question_. It could have made things easier if he had at least worked his way up to this question by asking, "why do human females get menstruation?" or "what is the significance of human male sperm?"

But no, he had skipped right to the question she feared answering the most in her life.

"_How do human reproduce?"_

Now she was staring blankly at a large robot whom was clearly hundreds of years older than her, trying to find her lost voice. He was just being curious; he probably did not realize how awkward it was for some human to explain how they _reproduced_ to their own race let alone to an alien from another planet who did not sexually reproduce.

Then a phrase from her childhood clicked into her mind. "Google it,"

Mikaela had watched as Ratchet cocked a mechanical brow before his optics clouded over. This time she knew he was accessing the Internet and she quickly lowered her head. She began to twiddle her thumbs and a feeling of awkwardness washed over her like a rainstorm as she waited patiently for what she knew was most likely to come.

"Your pheromones indicate you are embarrassed." She heard Ratchet state and she looked up into his optics. "I do not understand the basis of your embarrassment resulting in you not being able to explain to me the process…" His voice suddenly cut off and his optics brightened, which Mikaela had learned was the equivalent to a human widening their eyes.

Mikaela closed her eyes and dreaded what he would say next. Would he be disgusted with their reproduction method? She sincerely hoped he wouldn't short circuit or something. However, what he stated next in a surprised and amused tone through her for a _big_ loop.

"I had no indication humans could possible be that flexible."

* * *

><p><em>Constructive criticism and fanart is welcome.<em>


End file.
